(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display panels, and, more particularly, to a display panel having a gate driver integrated therein.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
As one of a group of widely used display panels, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust the polarization of incident light. Organic light emitting devices, plasma display devices, and electrophoretic displays, as well as LCDs, are examples of such widely used display panels.
These display devices include a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver can be integrated on the panel by being patterned along with a gate line, a data line, and a thin film transistor. A separate gate driving chip can be avoided by forming an integrated gate driver, thereby reducing manufacturing cost. However, thin film transistors formed inside the integrated gate driver can generate leakage current while the gate off signal is output such that undesired increased power consumption occurs.
Also, the characteristics of the semiconductor (particularly an amorphous semiconductor) of the thin film transistor are changeable according to temperature, and as a result, gate voltage output at high temperature does not have a uniform waveform and noise is generated.